This invention relates to a device for holding paper currency and cards such as business cards and conventional credit cards. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination money clip and card holder adapted to retain paper currency as well as removably store flexible cards, e.g., credit cards, and sized to be conveniently carried in a pocket or purse.
Prior-art holders for paper currency and cards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,019 and 5,520,230 to Sumner, Ill. Each of these holders has features that permit paper currency to be clipped to the holder on one side thereof and cards to be inserted in a channel formed on the other side thereof. However, the above-mentioned holders lack the ability to secure cards in a convenient manner and their construction leads to increased manufacturing expense.